


Sephora

by standwithme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standwithme/pseuds/standwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never knew he would meet his first real crush..maybe even his first real date at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sephora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoedidas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hoedidas).



Harry Styles never knew he'd meet his first real crush and possibly his first real boyfriend in the mall...working at Sephora of all places. 

Harry was searching for a birthday present to give to his older sister, Gemma. After a few stores, like Forever 21, Hollister, hell, even Michael Kors; he all but gave up. As his worn boots hit the tiles of the mall floor he suddenly heard the most beautiful laugh come from that makeup store Gemma was always talking about. Sephora or something? He honestly wasn't sure. Harry all but did a three-sixty and headed into the bright, perfume scented, almost glittered over store. His eyes and fingers idly skimmed the racks of different makeups. (And why on God's earth are there so many?). Harry began to question why he was even in here, he had no idea what he was doing, he was the only male shopper in the damn place, and makeup confused him. He soon enough came across a small tube of dark lipstick that he felt would suit Gemma well. Before he could turn he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, looking to the petite man to his left. He was in complete shock. 

The man, short and thin in stature was stunning. He had a round arse and a sharp jaw line that made Harry melt. His hair was up in a delicate, almost cinnamon bun, type quiff. His eyes..Jesus don't get Harry started on those eyes. They were lined with a dark eyeliner and his lashes were fanned out with mascara. The blue sparkled and seemed to change colors with the light, popping even more with the makeup. His tan, smooth skin was clad with all black clothing and a small pin that read 'Louis' across it. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

Louis laughed softly, that same damn laugh as before, "did you not hear me?" He asked, lips puckered, then plucked the tube from Harry's thin fingers. "I said I'm not sure if that's your shade." He said and reached for another tube. But before Louis' hand could grab it, Harry finally spoke up. "No..uh it's for my sister..not me." He said softly, voice cracking once, then ran his fingers through his long, curly hair. "It's a gift." He explained and watched as Louis handed him the lipstick. "Anything else I can help you with?" He asked and Harry shook his head timidly, walking past the man soon after to pay. 

And that was the first time Harry spoke to Louis. 

The second time Harry spoke to Louis it was on purpose. He had sat at home, thinking of different reasons to go to the same mall, at the same time on the same day of the week. He didn't want to miss Louis' shift. Another part of that plan was to introduce himself instead of stare at the gorgeous worker. 

At exactly one Harry left for the mall so he could arrive at the same time to see Louis. The curvaceous male was constantly on his mind, thinking of him in regular clothing and his hair messy. Maybe no makeup on, or even more. The options were honestly endless. 

As Harry walked in, wearing the same old boots as before, he stopped in front of the shop. What was he doing? Was he seriously about to go in for no good reason, drop ten, maybe fifteen pounds on something he didn't even need. Or something that Gemma didn't need? And the answer to those questions were yes. He was going in to see Louis. A deep breath entered his lungs and he walked in, tackled my new perfume scents and women complaining about a pallet not being available. Harry went around in search of something he could purchase that would interest Gemma. From the back of the store he heard that same, soft laughter that could only belong to the man he was there to see. He slowly made his way back, pretending to look at the makeup. 

Louis was helping a small girl pick out something for her mum then once she was holding 'the perfectest gift ever!' he saw Harry. "Hey, you're that curly kid who picked out the wrong shade lipstick." He said softly and headed over to where Harry was bent over a display. 

Harry had to force the lump in his throat down at how gorgeous Louis looked and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess that's me." He said, knowing he was going to be the worlds worst liar. "I'm back to pick her something different, not a fan of the shade." He said and Louis shook his head "what did I tell ya, curly?" He said slyly, catching onto the lie easily. "'M Louis by the way, I can help you find something different." He offered and held out a hand for Harry. 

Harry on the other hand was having a panic attack because Louis was so sweet and actually wanted to help him. Even if it was his job. He nodded "I'm Harry, nice to officially meet you." He said and followed Louis through the store. 

Louis glanced back to the taller, pale boy and smiled sweetly, his black outlined bright eyes shining. "So is your sister pale as well? Or fair skinned I should say?" He hummed and Harry simply nodded, watching Louis' body move as he walked. 

As Louis stopped in front of a smokey eyes pallet and a nude lipstick display he smiled wide. "This suits fair skin." He hummed to himself and bent over to grab the items. When Louis' bum popped out Harry nearly fainted because  
how could somebody that gorgeous have that nice of an arse? He pulled himself together and smiled as he was handed the two items. "So these work best with fair skin?" He asked and examined the dark colors in the pallet. With that question Louis nodded and smiled, "it is, makes the eyes pop and you pay more attention to them." He explained. "Then add the nude lip and it somehow pops more." He said softly. "You know, you should try mascara sometime, it'll contrast well with your skin." Harry instantly shook his head, "I don't think so, thanks Louis." He said and smiled softly.

The second time he spoke to Louis wasn't a total disaster. 

About a month or so, well about two weeks, who was Harry kidding, he headed to the mall once again. He honestly didn't have a game plan he just wanted to see or hear Louis. 

He dressed a bit differently this time, a loose fitting, more floral shirt, tight leather pants, and black boots. He counted every step as his took the same route, to the same store he half the time loved going into, and half the time hated every second. Once he took one step into the overly bright store he saw Louis working on somebody's makeup. It was really a sight to see. 

 

Louis was showing a woman how to contour, the correct brushes and pallets to use. Along with the correct highlighters and foundations would work for her skin type. He had knocked over a beauty blending sponge and Harry easily picked it up, "there ya go." He said, sounding more confident than the past two trips. Louis' mouth dropped, his lips having a slight pink shimmer to them. Plus his eyes popped even more because he had a dramatic cat eye and his hair was in a bigger quiff on top and the sides were combed back tighter for a "runway" look. "Thanks Harry." He winked playfully then turned back to the woman to blend everything together.

Harry was a blushing mess after that, because he had no idea where that burst of confidence came from but he felt like an idiot now. He went around and saw some brushes and they were the ones that Louis was using, so they had to be nice. By the time he was done looking at the prices and feeling if they were soft or not there he was, again. "Hello Harry." He said softly. "How can I help you?" He asked and smoothed out his blazer slightly. Harry swallowed "my sister needed some more brushes, and she's uh..under the weather so I offered." He said, clearly lying but luckily Louis just nodded. "Those are nice, smooth to the skin, does she need brush cleaner as well?" He asked and grabbed a bottle. "I mean it's not hard to use, just use a bit on it and it's like new. I've actually had the same brushes for years, still work like the day I bought them." He laughed softly and Harry couldn't take his eyes away from him. "Yeah, I'll let Gemma know." He said softly, his voice a bit deeper than normal from forcing it not to crack. 

Louis placed a hand on his arm, "this time will you let me put mascara on you?" He asked softly, and Harry shook his head, "I'm really okay, maybe uh..maybe next time?" He asked and bit his lip, then he walked away awkwardly, tripping over his feet slightly. And if Louis said he didn't find Harry cute, he'd be lying. 

The fourth time Harry spoke to Louis was probably the best. He went in, not for Gemma, but for himself. 

 

Harry for the fourth time in a span of almost two months walked into the store. He'd spent a fair amount of time looking at the racks so he went straight for mascara and as if almost instinct Louis was by his side. His hair in a loose quiff, makeup done like the first time Harry was in the shop, making his eyes like daggers. "Back again?" He said cockily and picked up a tube, "this is the best, use it on my eyes." He hummed and Harry sucked in a shaky breath. "Will you do my mascara Louis?" 

Louis' smile was so bright it nearly made the store seem dull. "Of course!" He said and took Harry to one of the seats. "You know, wearing mascara is good, keeps your eyelashes nice and healthy." He hummed as he grabbed his hand sanitizer. Harry watched his every move like a hawk, biting his lip. "Really?" He asked softly and he actually closed his eyes when Louis got closer to him with the brush. "Yes really and you need to open your eyes." Louis laughed, sending chills down Harry's spine as his eyes fluttered open. 

As Louis carefully worked on his eyes, Harry was shaking a bit because Louis was so gentle and his warm hand was holding his jaw. He could feel Louis' minty breath on his face, because that's how close they had to be. "Your eyelashes are alr-" Louis started but Harry cut him off.

"Do you want to go to dinner sometime?" He asked and blushed a dark, yet appealing red. 

Louis just smirked and smiled, then placed a small kiss to Harry's rosy cheek, "bloody took you long enough."


End file.
